Fake Marriage, Real Love
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto divorced after a huge misunderstanding. His last words to her were," I don't need you." A few years later, Ikuto, a soon-to-be CEO, is in desperate need of Amu's help.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

**Morning**

"I need your help" were the words that were spoken to the shocked woman with waist length, pink hair. The blue haired man with azure eyes stared at the woman, awaiting her reaction. They were both in a fancy restaurant where Amu was working. They were sitting in a private room, giving them privacy from others. He came unannounced as always, still surprising the young lady. Her boss had allowed her a break to talk with the soon-to-be CEO of the world wide renowned company, Easter. The twenty-six year old man had more power than the twenty four year old woman in front of her; however, her unwavering gaze said differently.

Amu still wore her uniform, consisting of a black, short-sleeved dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. The sleeves were puffed up. The same was with the bottom of the dress. White laces lined both ends of the dress, and a white apron was worn over the dress. A red ribbon tied itself around her neck and below her dress' collar. It met in front of her neck, creating a bow. White socks adorned her long legs, and feet were in black flats. Her hair was let loose, and her fringe was also let loose.

Ikuto wore a red, flannel shirt underneath his black, unbuttoned suit coat. He wore black pants that matched his coat and also wore black shoes. His blue hair was like it was when he woke up just slightly messy. Every woman he looked at was mesmerized by his azure eyes.

"I would have never expected the man, who said he didn't _need _me three years ago, now say he needed my help," The employee of the restaurant scoffed, putting up a front against this man. She crossed her arms, looking away from the shameful man.

"I noticed you were in debt," He stated, dismissing her comment. She looked at him, dropping her arms.

"How-"

"Let's just say I have my ways," His lips tugged into a smug smirk, angering the pinkette.

"Go on," She knew there was more to it than just he heard about it.

"I will pay for your debt…" He trailed off, taking a sip of his coffee. Amu waited impatiently for him to finish his "sip," but when he finished, his smirk just widened as he stared at the woman.

"The condition?" She raised a brow.

"You will pretend to be my fake wife," He replied, observing his ex-wife.

"W-What are y-you t-talking about?" She slammed her hands on the table, shooting out of her chair.

"No need to make such a fuss. My parents won't allow me to be the CEO without marrying you." Ikuto explained, irritated that he couldn't be the director of the company for that simple reason.

"W-Why m-me?" She stammered.

"Have you met a blue haired man lately other than me?" He questioned, puzzling her.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?" She asked.

"Well, that was my father. He talked about meeting a pink haired woman who was the one he wanted me to marry. In the end, he argued with my ways of treating women who aren't in my family. The result was that he wouldn't let me be the CEO unless I married a woman like that pinkette, you."

"But-"

"Stop trying to get out of it. Why can't you just be glad that your debt is being paid off?" Ikuto stood up, getting irate. Noticing his irritation, she sat back down. He sat back down also.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi, do I have to get married to you again?" She asked, glaring daggers into the man sipping his coffee.

"Of course," He replied as it was the most normal thing to do.

"But-"

"I made reservations with many places for you. A maid will accompany you to all those places. I already sent someone to your house to take your things and move it to my home. You will be quitting this job today. When you're done doing whatever you do in those places, the maid will bring you to a private jet which will bring you to my parent's villa in Hawaii. It will be night by then. You will meet my parents. Don't worry, I'll be there. Now, Haruka," A maid opened the door, bowing. She was beautiful. She wore a maid's uniform. She had a purple hair that flowed a little bit below her shoulders. She had light blue eyes.

"When-"

"Take her to the car, and do as I instructed you before," Ikuto ordered the woman who led Amu outside to a limo which was parked behind a larger limo.

"_I wonder how she'll look," _He thought to himself, getting into his limo.

Throughout that afternoon, the maid brought the panicking, pink fiancé to spas, famous clothing stores, and locations similar to those places.

_**Important! Read below! Don't mind the first three sentences if you don't usually read this part!**_

**I know the chapter was short. I'm sorry about that. I had two things going on today. Getting off that topic, I decided after I complete story, I would write a story with a summary given by one of my readers. So just type down in your review:**

**Title**

**A Summary**

**If you want something to happen in your story that will happen in the middle or end of your story, PM it to me.**

**Also if you don't want to write one, just read the reviews. If you like one of the summarys, say you want that specific summary in a review. **

**If I wasn't clear on something or you have a question, just review, and I'll answer it in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

At the front of an extravagant villa, a long, black car parked with butlers and a blue haired man awaiting the presence of a certain person. It was a starry night with a proud full moon high up in the dark sky. Strangely, only butlers were assigned to greet their master's son's fiancé. They stood in two lines and left an aisle for their future master's daughter in law, waiting anxiously for the woman whom they have heard to be a terrible looking, poor woman. The fiancé of that woman just waited a few feet away from the car, impatient for the pinkette to show.

"This way, Hinamori-sama," A purple, short haired maid with light blue crystal eyes helped the lady out of the car. When the men could finally take a glimpse of the woman, many reactions played throughout the butlers. Some men whistled, earning a death glare from the beauty's partner. Many butlers had nose bleeds, holding white, red stained handkerchiefs to their noses.

The moonlight rays graced her long, curly, pink curls. Her beautiful face with a light touch of makeup complimented her big, honey golden orbs that had shown you the extraordinary world. Practically all the men stared at her pink, glossy lips. A black, long dress adorned her body, hugging her body tightly. The dress was strapless and plain. The reason why the dress looked perfect was the pinkette who wore it. No one could see her shoes, but it was black heels. She wore a black, see through shawl.

She was led to Ikuto's side by the maid. Ikuto hooked his arm to hers, glaring at every butler. Amu seemed sophisticated and proper, but in truth, she was paranoid. She never met his family even when they were married. He always had said that it wasn't important, and one time when she had pushed him past the limit with the same question of his parents, he had gotten angry.

They walked down the aisle in silence as butlers' eyes were glued on the beauty.

"_You passed the servants. Let's see if you can pass my parents," _Ikuto challenged, muttering under his breath only audible to him and Amu. They finally made it to the doors where the rest of the Tsukiyomis were waiting for their arrival.

"_Ready?" He whispered to the nervous Amu. Her appearance didn't show what she felt, but very few people could tell what she was feeling._

"_R-Ready," She mumbled. If he didn't have sensitive hearing, he wouldn't have been able to hear that. _

The butlers opened the doors as light appeared from the inside. There three Tsukiyomis waited, the mother, the father, and the sister. The mother and daughter looked alike. They had blond hair and violet eyes, but the mother had longer hair and seemed a bit older. The father had the same appearance as Ikuto but had longer hair and seemed a bit older.

The sister sat in a chair a few feet away from her parents, and the parents stood with stern faces, looking intently at the woman. In an instant, their stern faces formed into smiles bright with joy.

"Amu, how have you been? I never knew you would be my son's fiancé," The Ikuto look alike hugged Amu. She smiled, hugging back.

"Hello, Aruto," She let go of the father.

"Ikuto, when did you meet a great woman like this without even telling me?" He exclaimed.

"Well, I wanted to keep her from the stress of being a CEO's wife, but since you had made that deal, she somehow discovered and was too persistent to become my wife," His son replied, shaking his father's hand.

"Don't you mean the luxury of being a CEO's wife?" The young blond in the corner scoffed, getting up from her chair.

"Utau, stop being rude to your brother and his fiance," Her mother scolded.

"Oh, please, that woman wouldn't be here if she didn't know he was a CEO. My brother is only marrying that chick because of the deal. That woman's just a complete airhead that thinks she's so great and mighty," Utau stormed out of the room.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's just been over a terrible break up," Tsukyomi Souko, the mother, apologized.

"No, it's alright. I've been through a heart wrenching break up once, but I was able to pull myself back together because of Ikuto," Amu grinned at the woman.

"Wait, have you already gotten married?" Souko asked excited.

"N-No, I-I just w-want to do the marriage forms b-because i-it c-costs a lot of money," Amu stammered, trying to not get a marriage.

"YAY! I GET TO PLAN OUT A WEDDING FOR ONE OF MY CHILDREN! GET THE MAIDS!" Souko yelled, running out the room.

"N-No-"

"N-No, it's okay, Amu. Souko's always wanted to do this. I'll go calm her down," Aruto sighed, walking out of the room to his exuberant wife. Right after he left, Ikuto burst out laughing.

"I-It c-cost… a-a lot of m-m-money," Ikuto said between laughs.

"It was the best I could come up with," Amu pouted.

"You know we have _a lot of money,_ right?" He calmed himself down.

"Argh! Keep laughing I'll show you!" She stormed out of the room like Utau did.

"Alright, _Strawberry!" _He yelled after her.

"Argh! Forget you!" She replied.

**I'm sorry for the late update and also the short chapter. It seems like every chapter from now on will be like that because my sister is going through something right now. Could you help me on this? Well, here's the problem: our parent's don't agree with her relationship. I partially agree with the relationship because her boyfriend and her are trying hard but just make mistakes. My parents hate him because she has gotten a few detentions for talking in class and her grades are dropping. Those things aren't because of him, but they are willing to do anything to get him off her like adding even more conditions to being able to date him. He has a few faults. He uses girls to make her jealous, lies, and is a complete pushover to many girls, but humans aren't always perfect. **

**What should I do? She always cries to me, and I can never even begin to write. Also, if you help me here, I might be able to update quicker.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

"I forgot I should have asked where I was going to sleep," Amu sighed, wandering around with no clue where to go. It had been two hours until she finally spotted someone in this entire villa. It was two maids.

"Excuse me, do you know where I will be sleeping?" She interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, you're Hinamori Amu, right?" One maid questioned the lost woman, earning a nod. "Isn't that obvious, Silly? You're sleeping with the young master, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"M-May I sleep in another r-room?" Amu blushed at the thought of her and Ikuto together in a bed.

"Sorry, but the master said that he wants the young master and you to sleep in the same room," The other maid replied.

"A-Aruto said th-that?" The shocked woman couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, Ma'am, we will show you there," The two maids began to walk farther in to the hallway. Amu hadn't seen a single living being in two whole hours. How long would it have taken to see another person? She wasn't willing to take the chance, following them into her doom. They finally arrived to the room in less than half an hour. The maids knocked on the door, earning a groan.

"What is it?" A groggy, deep voice complained to the loud noise to his ears.

"Your fiancé is here," The maids giggled.

"_Amu, _you're late. Get in. You're being _punished_," He chuckled darkly, scaring the said woman. The maids whispered to each other and giggled over the _punishment_. They opened the door, causing for Amu to gulp. She walked in, shutting her eyes tightly. She had jumped when she heard the door close and the maids' giggle.

"Don't be a scaredy cat and get on the bed," The same voice ordered in his dominant voice. When Amu turned to look, she saw a half-naked man with only black jeans. Amu instantly slapped her face in her hands, earning more chuckling.

"Let's have some _fun," _She could hear the taunting voice nearing, making her freeze in her place. Suddenly arms snaked around her waist. "_Amu." _Amu screamed. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Amu?" This concerned, unfamiliar voice was something that she hadn't seen in Ikuto in a long time. She was spun around, taking her hands off her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't to go that far." He cradled her in her arms, like he used to when they were still married… but that marriage ended within a few months. They only met for a few hours before they fell head over heels for each other, and they married two days after that. It was a small wedding.

"L-Let…" Amu muttered underneath her breath, trailing off with incoherent words.

"It's okay," Ikuto rubbed her back.

"_Let me go," _Amu's sudden command shocked Ikuto, stunning him. Amu pushed Ikuto away from her, running to the walk in closet and locking the door. When the dazed midnight blue haired man finally realized what had happened, he ran to the door, banging on it once. After his only pound on the door, he heard Amu's squeak and instantly knew she was scared of him now.

"I'm sorry, Amu. I went too far. Please I beg forgive me," He apologized with his whole heart.

"Go away" was the only reply he got from the petite female. That small whisper made him remember the reason to their divorce.

"You can stay in that closet as long as you want. I'm leaving," His statement was followed by the slam of a door.

**Next Morning**

"Good Morning, Sweetie. Where would you like to go for your honeymoon? Your fiancé is too indecisive," Souko smiled. Amu was walking to the dinner table which had Souko, Utau, Ikuto, and Aruto. There were many empty chairs along the long table. Aruto was the head of the table, Souko at the right, Utau at the left, Ikuto sat next to Utau, and there were empty chairs next to Ikuto and Souko. Amu walked to the chair next to Souko.

"Are you in a fight, Ikuto, Amu?" Aruto sternly stared at the two

**Thanks for reading.**

**Also, I would like to know if someone knows about One Direction, a British-Irish boy band. I just found out about it today. I'm not very sure about my opinion of it. I either don't like it or don't care about it. I would like to hear your opinion if anyone of you have heard of it. I know it's random and all, but I would like to know if I'm just some person who doesn't really watch tv and know when some of you found about this band.**

**I'm still taking summaries.**

**About Amu and Ikuto's before marriage, ****I will be writing a chapter about all that in some random chapter. Truthfully, I haven't even planned out the next chapter. It just comes to me in school.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

"W-Why do y-you s-suppose that?" Amu laughed nervously in her sleeveless, black hoodie with jean shorts and white sandals.

"I'm leaving," Ikuto's chair screeched as he stood up. He walked out of the room.

"Sweetie, don't mind that. He's just being shy," Souko rubbed Amu's back.

"Ugh! Can't you see she's just ruining Ikuto?" The younger blond complained to the three.

"Utau, stop your childishness," Souko scolded.

"What! My childishness? Isn't it-"

"_Utau," _Aruto stared sternly at his only daughter.

"I'm going with Ikuto," Utau did the same actions Ikuto did earlier.

"What is wrong with our children?" Souko and Aruto sighed.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll be taking a stroll around town. I haven't had a tour of this beautiful town. I'll be leaving," Amu scurried out, not wanting to stay in that awfully heavy atmosphere.

"What will our grandchildren be like?" Souko sighed.

"All we can do is hope," Aruto replied.

Amu had walked out of the house and decided to head for the forest. She had brought a purse with her. After half an hour of walking through the forest, trees were surrounding her, but that didn't startle her. She loved the slight breeze, the lovely smell of many varieties of flowers, trees, and other plants, the feeling of the grass tickling on her feet, the taste of water from the humid air, the breath-taking view, and the sounds of the wind and animals around her. She kept walking forward, embracing these senses.

Two hours passed by quickly for her, stopping finally in a clearing. There was clear water in front of her, spreading a smile on this female's face. There were a few scattered trees, and water was not too shallow. It seemed about her knee length. She saw elaborate fish jump in and out of the water, dragonflies flutter around along with butterflies, and many extraordinary sights. In the middle of this clean, non-smelly lake, there was a very small piece of land, enough to fit nine people, and a tree grew in the center. Its branches were spread out, and it seemed as if it was an oak tree.

Amu threw her sandals and purse to the side, jumping into the water. Laughing, she kicked the water to her heart's content, liking the cool feeling against her feet. Her jean shorts were wet but not soaked, and her hoodie was just a bit damp. Pausing for a second, she put her foot up in the air behind her and finally letting her foot drop, kicking with all her might. Being her clumsy self, she was about to fall in the water, but her knight in shining armor came in time, sweeping her off her feet.

Before she knew it, she was in Ikuto's arms. When she opened her eyes, her honey golden orbs were mesmerized by his intent gaze, as was his azure orbs were to her same gaze.

What had interrupted their loving stare was a fish. A flying fish jumped out of the water, skimming past Amu's feet and barely touching it. Startled by the sudden touch, she panicked, about to fall out his arms.

The man in whose arms she was in just shifted a bit, taking care of the problem. The man wore a black t-shirt and black jeans that were already rolled up.

"Umm… Tsukiyomi, could you let me go?" Amu blushed, looking at the fish in the water.

"Why did you suddenly stop calling me Iku-koi?" He pouted.

"I-I never c-called y-you that!" She exclaimed. Her blush turned to a darker red.

"Then I'll be fine with Ikuto," He whined, acting too young for his age.

"N-Never a-again! Now let me go!" She struggled to get out.

"You leave me no choice," He smirked challengingly.

"W-What-" She was cut off as Ikuto ran for the small piece of land in the center and climbed the tree somehow keeping Amu from falling off. He went to a far branch that was above water, away from the safety support of the tree. The branch didn't seem sturdy enough to carry them to Amu, but to Ikuto, he thought it was fine.

When they finally reached that branch, he seated Amu on his lap so that if she pushed him away from her she would fall along with him. It was a miracle that the branch didn't break.

"Call me Ikuto or we fall," Ikuto chuckled darkly, scaring Amu.

"No, put me back down on the ground, Tsukiyomi," She latched her arms around the male's neck.

"Then~," He smirked, swaying back and forth.

"F-F-Fine then, I-I-Ikuto!" She hesitated, tightening her hold.

"Okay then~" He snickered, falling backwards. She screamed the whole way down as he was just staring at the damsel in distress. He landed on his feet, not even letting a drop of water fall on his maiden.

"What was that for? I said it," She pouted as he let her down.

"You were too late," He laughed.

"Jerk!" She kicked some water in his face.

"Oh, _Amu, _you're not getting away with that," He wiped the water off his face. Amu just stuck out her tounge, running toward the small, center island in hopes to climb the tree fast enough, but the same thing she tripped over a rock. Ikuto, being the protector of Amu, jumped for Amu and caught her, but he only could get her in his arms. Unfortunately, he skidded on the grass, hitting his head against the tree. Fortunately, Amu wasn't hurt because he turned.

"Oh, Ikuto, you're bleeding," Amu gasped at the wound caused by a rock that had hurt his face on his skidding. "Stay right here and don't move."

She carefully and quickly walked to her purse which held a first aid kit, finding it and walking back to Ikuto. She poured some water on the wound, cleansing it. After that, she put on a pink bandage with strawberries.

"Awww, couldn't you find something less… pink," He complained at the girlish looking thing on his face for everyone to see.

"Promise you won't take it off until it heals, right?" She stuck out her pinky.

"Amu, we're already grown adults," He chuckled at the small pinky.

"Promise," She stuck out her pinky even more.

"Promise," He attached his pinky to hers.

**Thanks for reading. Also, I'm still taking summaries. Also, I might not be able to update that much next week, but I'll try my hardest. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything.**

"What happened to you?" the blond mother exclaimed regarding to her drenched son and her half drenched soon-to-be daughter-in-law. The pinkette was drenched to the waist down, and a few drops of water could be found on her shirt; however for the blue haired man, he was drenched like an abandoned cat in a storm. The couple was just smiling, holding each other's hands.

"When will you ever stop worrying your mother?" Her husband remarked, shaking his head.

"We might never see that day," Ikuto's remark had earned some hard, cold stares from his parents. "I'll be taking Amu around town. She's never been on the island."

Ikuto ran out of the mansion with a slightly firm grip. The grip was enough to not let her hand slip away and not to harm her. They finally stopped at a white sandy, secluded beach.

"Why at the beach?" Amu asked after catching her breath.

"Why not?" Ikuto challenged, taking off his shoes and rolling up his dark pants.

"We're both wet," She retaliated.

"Then we have nothing to lose," He smirked, picking her up bridal style. Amu squeaked, earning a triumphant chuckle. Amu's sandals fell off her feet.

"One…" He swayed her in his arms as he stood by the ocean. His arms were threatening to just throw her in the water.

"No, you wouldn't dare," The threatened person glared, staring hard.

"Two…" His smirk widened, swaying more dramatically.

"W-We both know… y-you wouldn't d-do it," Her voice cracked, showing what her emotions about it.

"Three!" He threw her into the water, contradicting her words. A shriek followed after the three, and then by a splash of water. When Amu came out from under the water, she found the culprit to her present state laughing on the ground and trying to breathe.

"You!" She stomped to him angrily, but when she was two feet from him, she tripped on a rock, landing in his ready arms.

"Careful there, _Amu_," Ikuto chuckled at his ever so clumsy strawberry.

"W-Why-" Amu was cut off by Ikuto's mesmerizing, azure orbs, and so was he. They stared deeply in each other's eyes as they faces drew nearer. Now they were only a few centimeters away, but...

RING! RING! RING!

"That person better have a good reason!" Ikuto grumbled, answering his phone.

"_How could that phone have not broken with all that water?" _Amu pondered in her mind.

"Oh, Lulu, how have you and our little Aki been doing?" His tone changed in an instant, reminding Amu something.

"_Lulu?" Amu exclaimed in her head._

She stood up and starting walking away.

"Wait, Amu, where are you going?" Ikuto yelled.

"Oh, I have to get going. See ya," Amu ran away. She was hurt that Ikuto hadn't even followed her to see what it was. All she could hear in her head was the name he uttered after he had answered the phone.

**I know it's one of the shortest chapters ever, but I need to sleep. There's school tomorrow. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything.**

Amu rushed back into the villa, heading for any place. Just as long as it was away from that horrid man, it would be fine. She thought that way until Utau stopped her.

"Yes, Ut- I mean Tsukiyomi-san," Amu corrected herself, scared that Utau might be uncomfortable with her if she said her first name Utau would hate her even more.

"Here," She showed her a check that would be enough to pay for Amu's debt and keep her living in luxury without working.

"What's this?" The bewildered female gestured towards the piece of paper that seemed as if it was a trap.

"It's what you came for, right? I overheard one of the maids talking about the wedding was not for love but money. This will pay for you debt and even more things. Take it, but you can never come back. Before you choose a decision, know this: Ikuto doesn't give any money to his wives only love and sentimental things that wouldn't even cost a single penny," Utau offered it.

"No, I am not going to be bought with money," The pink beauty scowled at the blond who even thought that she would be bought by that, walked a few steps before being stopped yet again.

"Quit acting like some dignified lady. Why else would you come here if you weren't going to do it for the money?" Utau scoffed, annoyed at the "fake" woman.

"Okay, listen and answer every question honestly," Amu twirled around, facing Utau head on. "Have you ever wanted to know something so badly? You couldn't sleep at night without thinking about it."

"Yes…" The blond answered cautiously.

"Did it ever hurt you the more you discovered about it?" Amu took a step forward to Utau.

"No..." The blond denied truthfully, scared at the sudden seriousness.

"Then you wouldn't understand," Amu turned her heel, walking away from the shocked woman.

"Wait!" Utau yelled, but she had already gone down through the hallways and out of sight.

"_I don't get it. If it pains you, then don't bother," She wondered the question throughout her brain._

**Amu POV**

I remember every detail about you since we met. I remember you would always take the blame even for something you never did, you always hated being bossed around, you would hide behind that pained smirk every time I saw you, but I guess I was never the one who was supposed to pull you out of that dark abyss you fell in.

**Three Years Ago**

You could hear the singing of a depressed woman in the woods. Everyone thought it was some ghost mourning for a loved one or looking for someone who was dear to them. One man dared to see what it was, entranced by the woman's voice. That man was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He searched for so long that he was just about to faint from exhaustion and amazement at how loud and long this woman could still keep singing. Suddenly, the song stopped, replaced by wails and sobs. After a few moments, He finally found her up in a tall tree.

"Can you get down?" He yelled for her under the tree.

"*sob* sob* …" The woman continued on, either ignoring or not noticing this man. He decided to check for himself who was this crazed maiden and climbed the tree until he reached the branch which supported the woman from falling.

"Pink?" The man was surprised by the pink hair. Startled by the sudden outburst, she squeaked and panicked, almost falling off if it weren't for his arm supporting her.

"W-What are *sob* doing h-here?" She rubbed her eyes, hiccupping from time to time. Her voice had a nice ring to it, like music to his ears. He just hoped she wouldn't have been depressed.

"I heard a beautiful song. I wanted to hear more," He replied, still perched on a nearby branch.

"Q-Quit w-with the *hiccup* s-sweet talk… I-I am n-not w-worth i-it," Amu rubbed her eyes still having her arms around her knees.

"You're right…" She could hear the deep voice begin, widening her eyes. Suddenly, she was picked up from the man, and he jumped down from the tree, causing her to tangle her arms around his neck in a tight hold.

"You're more than worth it," He smirked at her in his cocky way.

"I-I've already met s-smooth talkers s-such as yourself," Her sobs calmed down.

"I doubt it. I bet they're not as good looking as me," He remarked.

"Your bet will only cause you to be in debt," She stated bluntly.

"Show me these men, and we'll see who's in debt," His long legs ate up the ground below it, heading for a nearby cabin.

"Where are we going anyway?" Amu looked at the similar looking trees.

"I have a cabin nearby," He said.

**I'm sorry I couldn't go that far into the story. I would have written more, but my dear beloved sister had told me to sleep. I promise I will be updating this story tomorrow and also my other story due to the interruption.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything.**

"_How'd I end up in this cabin with a man?" _Amu wondered in her head. The log cabin had a slanted roof one way. There were a small bathroom, a kitchen connecting to the rest of the cabin, and the rest of the cabin. The bathroom had a toilet, shower, sink, and the usual things. The kitchen had a refrigerator, stove, cabinets, and wooden counters. It also had a small wooden table with two wooden chairs. The rest of the cabin had a fireplace, a bed, a bureau, and a desk. Ikuto was cooking something as Amu was on the bed with her soaking, white, long-sleeved, collared, and button up shirt with blue skirt. It had been raining outside.

Ikuto wore a black, tight shirt with black jeans. He poured the porridge into a small, crudely made bowl and gave it to Amu. Amu was hesitant at first, but she began to eat it.

"It's good~!" She began eating rather quickly. After a few more bites, she began coughing.

"Here," He got a nearby cup of water and handed her it. "Don't drink too fast." Amu drank the cup and handed him the cup, continuing onto her porridge.

"I know that!" She blushed of embarrassment.

"Sure, you do," He chuckled sarcastically.

"What's your name? Mine's Ikuto," He asked.

"Amu," She answered.

"Now what were you doing out there?" He changed the subject.

"W-well… I and my boyfriend were driving through the village nearby. I knew he was cheating on me and decided to tell him that I knew. Well, I told him and the next thing I know he kicks me out of the car and drives off, leaving me there. I ran away crying. The woods were calling to me for some reason," Amu explained.

"That's an idiot boyfriend you have there, but I know that I would never do that to you," He smiled, kissing her hand.

"That's right because I am never giving you a chance to do it," She giggled, taking her hand out of his.

"What's going to let you believe that I am trying?" He said in a serious tone.

"We've just met at most an hour ago," She exclaimed.

"It's called love at first sight," He smirked.

"Marry me," She laughed.

"Fine, I know a church where you can just get married instantly," He said, helping her off the bed.

"I was joking," She said.

"I wasn't," The blue haired stranger said with utter determination.

"B-but I just got out of a relationship," She tried to reason with this man.

"Great, now you won't feel any guilt for breaking a man's heart," He helped her out of the cabin.

"You're not serious about this are you," She yelled, being dragged by him.

"I am serious about this. I don't know why, but I don't want any man to have you. I want to claim you mine," He hugged her tightly. "Your heart's beating so loud and quick."

"I don't want to go in a quick relationship like my last one," She broke out of his grip.

"_Amu, _do you feel the same way I feel about you?" He grabbed her shoulders gently, causing her to look at him.

"I do, but-"

"That's all that matters," He smiled reassuringly, now walking her through the entrance of the church.

"Now, would you like to be married?" The man with a robe asked.

"Yes, sir," Ikuto said with a bold voice.

"You may say your vows," He gestured towards Ikuto.

"Amu, I know we've met only for an hour or less, but I want to know more about you. I've never had this strong of a feeling in my whole life," He held her hands in his.

"Now, you," The man gestured towards Amu.

"I'm not very sure about this whole thing, but all I know is that you can bring me through this," She blushed.

"Now, you may kiss the bride," He announced to only the two in the empty room. Ikuto kissed her gently yet passionately, surprising her but in a good way.

The following months were great, but just like the time they met, the woman came just as fast. Ikuto had went to the village to buy a few groceries, and Amu was just picking up flowers and just so happened to see Ikuto. She was about to say Ikuto's name until she saw a greenish blond haired woman with light blue eyes.

"Ikuto, when are you coming home?" She asked. Amu didn't know why she was hiding.

"Lulu, I can't. I have someone here," He explained.

"Listen, I'm pregnant, and Yoru can't take care of me because of his job," She said.

Amu didn't want to listen anymore, running away. She didn't want to hear all this nonsense this woman was saying. She ran home, crying on hers and Ikuto's bed, but she suddenly remembered what happened with her last boyfriend. She decided to write a note telling him that she wanted a divorce and that she was leaving. After that she ran to the other village where Ikuto would not be at.

**Sorry but I might not be able to update for the other story tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything.**

**Ikuto's POV at the villa**

Yes, Finally, Amu and I are getting on better terms. I hope that it stays that way. I still don't get why she broke up with me. She only left me with a note that said:

_Ikuto,_

_I know this is sudden, but I would like a divorce. I do not want to be hurt ever again, and also, I don't want ruin anybody's life, especially an infant's. I already finished the divorce papers by now. This is best for both of us. I hope that we can never meet._

_Amu_

I didn't even understand the second sentence, but I don't care as long as everything's fine. I'm going to go to Amu. I'm probably guessing she's walking around town. It's night. I had better hurry up and find her before she's attacked.

**Normal POV where Amu is**

Solemnly, the pinkette strolled through the empty streets with dim lights. After a few minutes staying at the villa, she wanted some fresh air and some time to think. She hadn't noticed the group of footsteps behind her due to her wondering mind. The footsteps began to come closer and louder, alerting Amu of the empty street and the footsteps. She turned her head around slowly, seeing five to seven men stalking her with eyes that Amu wasn't so fond of actually disgusted by. She started to take in her surroundings and feared the results. She was alone in dim streets with a group of horny men stalking her. She had changed in the villa into a white blouse and black capris with some slippers.

Fearing the fact, she started to sprint towards the alley, planning on losing them if she had made far into the alley, but unfortunately, the moment she turned towards the alley and made a right turn, she met two more men who seemed to be accomplices with her pursuers. She turned around and saw her chuckling pursuers.

"AHHHH! SOMEONE, HELP!" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs, causing more chuckles and laughter to erupt among the group.

"Sorry, Cutie, but the place you're in right now doesn't allow anyone to hear you," The man who seemed to be the leader smirked smugly as he and his group cornered her.

"P-Please.. d-don't," She backed up into a wall, pleading.

"How cute~!" One of the men commented.

"Can we do it already, boss?" Another asked hungrily.

"Nope, I'll do it then I'll let you do what you want with her, okay?" The leader slammed both of his hands on either side of Amu, causing her to flinch. He entangled his legs with hers.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" Amu struggled, hitting him.

"This starting to get annoying, Honey," He hissed, grabbing her hands putting it above hers and slamming his lips sloppily on hers. All Amu felt was disgust and hatred for the man who was going to rape her. She was suffocating under his lips. He let only one of his hands hold her thin wrists up and brought his hand to rip apart her shirt, causing her to gasp. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue in, but before he could touch anything in her mouth, she bit him hard, causing him to break away; however he didn't break his hold on her.

"I-I told y-you a-already… G-Get off m-me," She panted, rubbing his germs off her lips. Tears were already escaping her eyes.

"The fun part in raping is… _taming the woman_," He whispered in her ear, biting hard on it. She whimpered a bit, but immediately ceased any noise coming from her mouth. His aura had changed all of a sudden.

He started nibbling hard at her neck, releasing drops of blood from her neck.

"Now, for the next thing," He unclasped her red bra, scaring her even more.

"IKUTO! HELP! IKUTO!" She struggled even more.

"Scream as loud as you can. He won't ever come here," He chuckled.

"Could you repeat that?" Her knight in shining armor came to her rescue. He was wearing a red blouse with black jeans, a black jacket, and a red converse.

"What?" The rest of the group yelled, shocked at the new presence.

"What are you standing there for? Kill him!" The man trying to rape Amu ordered. The first man to come at him was knocked down in just a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have to do this quick," The leader said to Amu,trying to take off Amu's capris. He would have taken it off by now if it weren't for Amu's resistance.

"STOP! DON'T… _Ikuto,"_ The last part of her statement was muffled because of the leader's lips, but Ikuto could still understand it.

"_What are you doing with my Amu?" _Ikuto growled, taking out the whole group except the leader in a blink of an eye. Before the leader could take out his knife and threaten him, Ikuto knocked him out with a blow to the back of the neck. The man fell to the floor.

"I-Ikuto," Amu leapt towards her blue haired hero, hugging him and crying in his chest. Ikuto enveloped her with his large, comforting arms.

"It's all okay now," He whispered, petting her head.

**Sorry for the late update. I guess my blood has low sugar. Anyway if you haven't read my story "Broken Guest", I invite you to read it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything.**

"What am I doing here?" Amu sat up in a bed, looking around the familiar room that belonged to her ex-husband and fiancé. She turned to see Aruto, her soon-to-be father-in-law.

"Hello, Amu-chan, I heard Ikuto saved you," He greeted, sitting in the chair next to her.

"Yes, he did," She blushed at the memory.

"When we met, you told me you had a son. Is the father Ikuto?" He asked with a serious tone, earning a hesitant nod from Amu.

"But… he doesn't know," Amu looked away from the man who had the similar appearance of Ikuto.

"How come?" Aruto stared intensely at his son's fiancé.

"Well, i-it's for the b-best," She whispered, but still audible to both of their ears.

"Could you explain that to me?" He replied slowly, emphasizing every word. Amu just shook her head, not daring to even take a simple glimpse at his face.

"It's okay. I noticed that you sometimes have that same look as when we first met," Aruto assured her.

**Flashback (Aruto POV)**

I was walking home from my work. I decided to walk, hating any sort of vehicles. Something caught my attention. It was a _pink_ haired woman just sitting on the railing of the bridge, facing the lake. It seemed as if she would jump and commit suicide.

"Wait, Ma'am, please don't die. Imagine the people who love you mourning over your death. Please come over here on this side of the bridge," I picked my words carefully and slowly, cautiously taking a few steps nearer to her. She just laughed at me, but it was different from a normal laugh. It was a bitter laugh that contained nothing but misery.

"It might have seemed like I was going to jump, doesn't it?" All I could do was just stare at the woman strangely, frozen at my spot. "I will never bring pain to my child. I swore that when it was born." Her long, pink locks wavered in the wind, unlike her eyes. Her eyes didn't seem to waver, but also it seemed as if many emotions clashed with each other, competing for dominance.

"What's wrong?" The words came straight out of my mouth.

"Have you ever felt pain and misery and also feel happiness and joy?" She stared at the waters with clouded eyes that seemed to see through everything.

"I don't understand," I decided to lean against the railing.

"I guess you wouldn't have," The stranger jumped back on the concrete, facing me.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"There's not much I can do. All I say throughout my days is to go on my day with a smile for my child," She smiled sadly, looking at the birds heading off into the sunset.

**Flashback End**

"Where is the baby?" Aruto asked curiously.

"He's with Rima at my hometown where I was before Ikuto found me. I already informed her about everything," Amu answered.

"What's his name?" He smirked, wondering about his grandchild's name.

"Tsukiyomi Yoru," She smiled at the name, reminiscing over the memories she had with him.

"How old is he?" He asked.

"It's almost his third birthday," The pinkette replied.

"Will I be able to see him?" Aruto grinned, hoping for approval to see his grandson.

"As long as you don't tell Ikuto," She answered.

"Fine," Aruto pouted like a child.

**I guess the chapters will always be this short from now on. I will say this I never get SAT's, but I do sorta like them because I don't get homework and less classes. One more day of SAT's. Hurray!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything.**

"Aruto-san, what are you doing?" Amu stared questionably at the full grown man standing at the railing of Ikuto's balcony.

"Your prince charming is waiting outside of that door," Aruto gestured the door to the hallway. After those words processed through Amu's head, Aruto was already in the air, jumping off from the third floor. Amu at first was worried, but then remembered that this was a Tsukiyomi here. They could never die that easily.

With a blue blanket draped around her, she opened the door slowly, discreetly looking around out the door to see where this "prince charming" was. She could see nobody, but when she looked down, she spotted blue. Ikuto was leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor, and sleeping. Amu couldn't help but laugh a little. The man who took down a group of men was sleeping defenseless and vulnerable.

Amu noticed that he was cold by his shivering and the goose bumps along his arms. She sat a feet or a feet and a half away from Ikuto, staring at him.

"He looks so cute," Amu smiled to herself. She caught herself right after she utter those words. She took her head off the wall and slammed her head on the wall very hard, trying to regain reality. Her action caused Ikuto to fall on to her lap. Amu was startled a bit but didn't want him to wake up

_I'll just let him sleep. I won't sleep a wink._

Amu determined in her mind, but that thought was soon gone as she was now unconscious with her fiancé on her lap in the middle of the hallway.

**Amu's Dreamland (Also Flashback)**

"Oh, I really wonder what to name my son," Amu pondered as she ate orange slices.

"Didn't you already?" Rima asked, sitting in a chair nearby the hospital bed and eating orange slices also. Amu was in the hospital bed, recovering from the event a while ago, she was giving birth.

"No, when did I?" Amu was curious over what Rima was talking about.

"Well, I asked you about the name after you gave birth, and you kept saying some random things like,' Who's Yoru? What connection does Yoru have with Ikuto? I wish I knew who Yoru was.' It ended up that your child's name was Yoru," Rima explained blunting, eating her orange slices.

"WHAT?" Amu screamed.

**End of Flashback/ Dream**

"WHAT?" Amu screamed.

"Owww!" A man who looked similar to Ikuto and Aruto appeared before her, covering his ears.

"Who are you?" Amu questioned, glaring at the new arrival. Amu finally realized that something was missing. "Where's Ikuto?"

"Oh, Ikuto's out in the field, riding on his horses. I'm Tsukiyomi Yoru. I'm his cousin," The man in front of her was the man who she wanted to know. He had more of a purple hair than blue and also had the same color of eyes as Ikuto.

"What connection do you have with Lulu?" The words came out of her mouth instantly. When Amu realized what came out of her mouth, she slammed her hands on her mouth, blushing out of embarrassment.

"How do you know her?" Yoru was puzzled at this.

**My other story, "Broken Guest", is coming to a close. The next chapter is the end. Also, I am still taking summaries.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything.**

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, young master, but Lulu-sama would like to see you," A maid intervened before Amu could even speak.

"We'll talk about this later," Yoru smiled, walking out of sight.

"Would you like to see Ikuto-sama?" The maid giggled, looking at Amu.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway," Amu tried to creep back into the room.

"Don't be shy. I'll lead you to him," The maid grabbed on to Amu's wrist, dragging her to the horse stables.

When they finally reached there, Ikuto was already walking out.

"Ikuto-sama! Amu-chan is here!" The maid pushed Amu towards Ikuto, causing Amu to fall in his arms.

"W-Wait!" Amu extended her arm in the maid's direction, but the maid was already walking away, giggling her whole way back.

"Hey, _Amu-koi_," Ikuto had his signature smirk plastered on his face, looking down at Amu.

"What's with that look!" Amu struggled to get out.

"If you kiss me, I'll let go of you," The blue haired man said.

"Like I would kiss someone like you, _**I loathe you**_," Amu declared, glaring daggers at the man who held her so casually.

"You have some great acting there," He chuckled darkly, tossing her aside and almost causing her to fall. "I thought you cared for me with that little trick while I was sleeping, and worse I actually thought I thought you _loved _me so much you missed me if I wasn't there beside you. That's the whole reason why I thought you came over here, but I know now all of this was for money." The enraged man looked at her with such disdain that whatever was left of the pinkette's heart was obliterated in that second.

"I'm not as great as an actor as you are. I actually thought in that cabin when we married that you loved me, but what a sick joke was that!" Amu laughed bitterly at the statement.

"What about you? You just left a note saying we're no longer married and disappeared where no one could ever find you. I even tracked down your ex-boyfriend to see where you were. He didn't know and said that you were the one who cheated on him with three other men," He retaliated.

"Stop it!" Amu demanded, covering her ears. Tears were spilling from her eyes.

" 'Stop it!' is all you have to say for yourself? He also said that you would use rich, famous men for their money, fame, and power. You would use them until you have nothing left of them then you'd dump them and disappear. That moment I found out the reason to why you agreed to my proposal so quickly. You wanted to see if a man in a cabin had any money, and three years after when I come back to see you, _**all you've ever wanted was money**_," The man said with disgust.

"That's not the reason why I left. I left because…" Amu trailed off as more tears flew down her cheeks.

"BECAUSE?" Ikuto's anger was rising even more that she had the audacity to even try to make an excuse.

"You should know that!" The young woman stated.

"I should know? Well, I don't. Please explain whatever I did that would have upsetted you in any way. Not being famous? Not having any riches? WHAT WAS IT?" He growled. She was scared right now, but she wanted to let out everything she had been keeping in all these years.

"I NEEDED LOVE!" Amu ran off with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

**Sorry for the late update. I was all ticked off on Friday so I had to postpone my update to the other story that day, postponing this as well**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything.**

"Did something happen between you and Amu?" Yoru, Ikuto's cousin, sat down next to Ikuto. They were in the theatre room in the Tsukiyomi's villa with Lulu. Lulu was flipping through channels.

"Nothing important," Ikuto responded with his arms crossed.

"You're too childish," Lulu giggled with the remote in one hand.

"What's wrong with women? Were you born that way or did you have to work for it?" Ikuto raised a brow, earning a smack on the head. He slouched on the couch.

"That's the same way I felt when I married Lulu and when I had to take care of her when she was pregnant and you were up in that cabin," Yoru mused, earning a smack from his loving wife.

"I don't think it is women who has the problem. I think it is the men. They should just figure out what they did wrong and fix it," The greenish blond who was cousin-in-law to Ikuto explained.

"What would you know? You are a woman. Woman always assume it is the man's fault and in actuality it was all yours," He glared at her.

"Ikuto, I know you and Amu-chan had a fight, but don't take it all on my wife," Yoru intervened before things got ugly.

"Don't be too familiar with _my Amu-chan," _The blue haired millionare growled. "You've never even met her."

"I have met her," His cousin smirked.

"When?" He raised a brow.

"When you left her in that cold hallway with only a thin blanket," The purple haired man replied.

"You've only met her once. That was all. You don't know everything," Ikuto retaliated.

"Stop!" Lulu extended her arms between the two, battling men.

"I'm leaving!" Ikuto stormed out of the room.

**In the Town's Streets**

"Was it right for me to just run off?" Amu thought aloud.

"Mommy!" A child with light blue eyes, and his hair was either a very dark purple or a dark blue. Amu couldn't tell. The child clung onto her skirt.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your mommy, but I could help you find your mommy," She smiled at the young youth at her feet.

"B-B-But M-Mommy's right here," The four year old child's eyes watered.

"Here I'll play with you for a while until we find her," The pinkette offered.

"O-Our playtime will b-be short then… c-cause y-y-you're m-m-mommy! Wahhh!" The child wailed, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"Here I'll play with you until you're tired," She sighed.

"Yay~! I'll never get tired!" The child marched his way to the nearby park.

"I think I'll get tired before this kid even tires out," Amu sighed walking to the tree where child marched to.

"What game would you like to play?" The woman looked down at the small boy.

"Hide and Go Seek! One! Two! Three! Not it!" He yelled, not allowing Amu to even speak in between.

"Count to fifteen, and if you give up, just yell my name, Masato! Now close your eyes!" He grinned.

"Fine," Amu grumbled, feeling cheated. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen! Ready or not here I come!

Amu looked around to see that the kid was nowhere to be seen. She figured that the kid was not that easy to find after all. Amu looked everywhere until the sun was setting, but Masato could still not be found. She decided to give up due to the fact that if she went even further she knew it'd be too dark.

"Masato! Masato! I give! Masato?" Amu had been calling his name for a while, but she could hear nothing other than the usual things.

"Masato, you can come out now!" Amu ran around the whole park. "Masato, this isn't funny anymore!"

Amu was desperate right now. She didn't know much about him, but she knew no kid should be out at this time of day. Amu suddenly had a thought of where the kid was. She searched everywhere… but not the trees. She started at the tree she had begun counting. When she reached at a low level branch, she found him soundly sleeping. She wondered how a kid could ever sleep with the sound she made.

"_If I can't find his mother, why not just let him sleep over at the villa? I know the Tsukiyomis wouldn't mind," Amu thought._

**Aren't you glad that I can update more quicker because I finished my other story? **


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything.**

"You should really take a bath, Masato-kun," Amu urged the sleepy boy.

"No~. I wanna sleep with Mommy~," He slurred all sleepy like.

"But, Masato-kun-"

"Please~," The child was still able to do the puppy dogs eyes even if he was half asleep.

"Fine," She sighed, heading to hers and Ikuto's room.

"_I just hope that Ikuto's not there," Amu prayed._

"Great, he's not here," Amu opened the door, seeing no one there. She was about to change Masato into new, clean clothes, but she couldn't find any his size. In the end, she decided to just let Masato sleep unchanged. She laid him on the bed and tucked him in.

"Night, Masato-kun," Amu was about to leave the room until a small hand stopped her.

"Don't leave me. Please sleep with me and sing me one song, just one," He pleaded. The pinkette was pained at the pleading look he gave her.

"Sure," She smiled, lying beside him and getting under the blanket.

"_**Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.**_

_**And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.**_

Masato was slowly nodding off.

_**And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.**_

_**And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat.**_

_**And if that billy goat doesn't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.**_

_**And if that cart and bull turns over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.**_

He was soundly asleep by then.

_**And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.**_

_**And if that horse and cart falls down, Well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town.**_

"Goodnight," Amu kissed his forehead, dozing off.

**Few Hours Before**

"Ikuto!" Yoru yelled after his blue haired cousin.

"I'm not in a very good mood. Go away," Ikuto sped his walk a bit.

"Wait, it's about my child," He yelled back.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked, stopping but not turning around.

"He's missing. Please help us find him," He informed the older man.

"Every time when you ask me to help you something bad always happens after that," The blue haired millionare laughed bitterly, continuing his walk.

Ikuto had been searching all those hours but still he couldn't find him. He found Amu at the park and was about to greet her, but he remembered she wouldn't want to talk to him after that argument.

When it was midnight, he decided to head home, checking if the child was found yet. He noticed that everyone was already asleep and guessed that they found him. Ikuto walked off to his room irritated that no one ever told him that they found the kid. The lights were off in his room, and the curtains were down. He dropped onto his bed and hugged his "pillow."

**I hate presidential testing in my PE class. I know that my teacher had **_**something **_**wrong with her stopwatch because the other days I merely jogged the mile and I made it thirty seconds before the gold mark would end. This time I ran and couldn't even get the silver. **_**I just know something was wrong with her stopwatch.**_

**Anyway, sometime soon, I will give you a couple summaries that you have given me. Depending on if more people will give me more summaries, I will either do two or back to one story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything.**

Splash!

The two shivering, drenched figures clung onto each other, striving for warmth. They were half asleep with no blanket over them.

"Quit hugging, love birds, and get up! Souko-san and Aruto-san wants to talk to you!" Two voices yelled in their ears. The blond yelled in the pinkette's ears, and the purple haired man yelled in his blue haired cousin's ear.

The couple just groaned in response, clinging onto each other even more. The taller figure's face was hidden in the smaller figure's hair. Amu had her face in Ikuto's chest.

"Amu-chan, you're hugging Ikuto," Lulu whispered in Amu's ear, causing Amu to realize her position.

"G-GET OF ME, Y-YOU P-PERVERT!" Amu hit Ikuto's chest with her small, weak fists, struggling to get out of his iron grip.

"Five more minutes…" He groaned, hugging her so close that she couldn't even move her hands.

"HELP!" Amu screamed.

"Hey, Ikuto, I don't think Amu likes it," Yoru mused. Amu realized there were people in the room other than her and Ikuto. The next second he was on the ground due to the fact Ikuto was trying to hear Yoru and Amu took that opportunity.

"D-Didn't I tell you t-to get o-off me!" She yelled at the sleepy man in the corner of the room.

"You seemed to like it when you were hugging me a few seconds ago," Ikuto picked himself off the ground, walking out of the room.

"W-Wait, where's Masato-kun?" Amu searched under the blanket.

"Thanks for finding my son, Amu!" Lulu hugged Amu. "We had to take him to his room because you guys couldn't wake up, and we had to pour water on you guys to wake you up."

"L-Lulu," Amu stammered, trying to process the facts in her head.

"Oh, right, Lulu, when have you met Amu, I never remember ever seeing her other than that time in the hallway," Yoru asked.

"No, I've never seen her until now," Lulu replied.

"Then how does she know you?" He asked.

"How do you know me, Amu-chan?" Lulu asked.

**I know this is shorter than most of mine, but my mind is somehow leaving my head. Also I'm planning on writing these three stories.**

**A next generation of Shugo Chara (I might show you the summary of it next time)**

**Amu has stage fright. She's a foreign exchange student. The students there were excited that suddenly a new student enrolled. They host a party for the new student. Amu didn't know what got over her, but she sang her heart out on a stage during the party. The video of her singing was the most famous video on the net. She wanted to forget everything, but a famous blue haired singer appeared, asking her to be his singing partner.**

**Ikuto and Amu were known as the most inseparable pair of friends, but suddenly that ended. No one knows the reason to it, but all they know was that they went their separate ways. Ikuto became a playboy, and Amu has a boyfriend.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything.**

**I wanted to put the A/N at the beginning for some reason today. Sorry for the late update. Also about the summary about the 2****nd**** generation, I'm working on it. While I was reading the reviews, I laughed at most of them. I 3 my readers.**

"Oh um… I don't know," Amu replied. Lulu and Yoru were dumbfounded.

"Well, okay then, we'll be at our private beach," Yoru waved, walking out the door.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask," Lulu followed after her husband.

"*sigh* I wish this month was over so that I could see Yoru and Rima," Amu sighed, falling onto her bed and still drenched. "Ikuto reminds me of Yoru."

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?" Amu put the phone up to her ear, replying apathetically.

"Amu, there's a problem," Rima declared with an urgent voice, causing Amu to sit up. "Yoru is constantly having high fevers, and each fever that passes worsens than the last. The doctors here don't know what's happening. Just a week and a half later, and _he'll be dead_. At a time like this, a young boy needs his mother. Hurry up and get over here! We're at the hospital!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"…_he'll be dead…" _Those words pained Amu's heart greatly. Her breath was failing her as the words were resonating throughout her entire body. She would never get to see her little boy ever again. Those words stopped her pained heart for a moment.

"Y-Yoru, my boy… d-dead," the astonished mother croaked. Unconsciously, she started to walk to where she knew where a certain man was.

"I-Ikuto!" The pinkette yelled towards the figure up on a branch.

Ikuto jumped off the tree gracefully in front of his fiancé.

"Amu, are you okay? You look pale."

"P-Please let me g-go back home!" She replied.

"Why would you want to go home? Isn't it better here to live in luxury even if it's for a while?" He exclaimed.

"Please! I need to! He's waiting for me! I can't let him down!" The devastated woman fell on her knees. The only thing supporting her up was her knees and her hands. Tears were falling from her face at an immense rate.

"You just want to go back to some man when you have one right here! Are you not satisfied with me?" Ikuto misinterpreted her pleads.

"Please!" Amu begged, looking up at him. She was breaking down. Her last hope to ever see her son ever again was failing her.

"You want me to allow you to go to another man! I will never allow you! Don't ever ask that question again!" The oblivious father ordered, storming away from the scene.

"Where's Amu, Ikuto?" Aruto raised a brow at his only son, gesturing towards the empty seat next to Ikuto.

"How should I know?" Ikuto glared.

"Do not talk that way with you father. Apologize now, young man!" Souko scolded.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Please forgive me," His apology was drenched with sarcasm.

"I'm going to look for Amu myself, and the next time you see Amu, you had better apologize to her the instant you see her!" Aruto left the room.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Aruto sat down next to Amu. They were at the private beach. It was dark with the moon and stars shining in the sky, sharing its light with the ocean.

"N-Nothing really," Amu rubbed her eyes, failing to rid the tears falling from her face.

"C'mon you can tell your child's new old grandpa, right?" He smiled, nudging her a bit.

"Well, I don't know what to do. My son is going through some difficult times. I need to be by his side, but I can't under some circumstances which I am not allowed to say," Amu explained. "If I don't go to him, I won't ever be able to see him again."

"Hmmm… I got it!" Aruto loved his idea.

"What is it?" She gazed towards her shining opportunity.

"Leave it to ol' gramps! You'll see him by tomorrow morning. I promise!"


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything**

**I would like to say an interesting fact. I was during a current event when I discovered an odd yet interesting article: "Hand Sanitizer: The New Vodka for Teens." Tell me how you think about it.**

**Second Generation**

**Tsukiyomi Ai and Hiro were framed of killing their parents, Tsukiyomi Amu and Ikuto. They were taken to juvy. The worse part of it all was that the warden of that juvy had something to do with the murder of their parents and the rise of X eggs.**

**Also, I am still willing to take summaries throughout any of my stories. I don't even mind if they're just vague summaries. **

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, wake up!" Two voices said in unison, jumping on the bed of the pinkette.

"Yoru/ Masato! Get off that bed this instant!" Two blonds ordered, picking up the boy they were familiar with.

"Yoru/ Masato, don't do that!" They yelled in unison at the troublesome children.

"I'm your mommy!" Lulu yelled through her child's head.

Giggles erupted from the petite body on the bed, catching the attention of all four people.

"Oh, she's awake. Lulu, could you take Masato out? I need to talk to my friend here," Rima asked the woman.

"I fully understand," She left the room, carrying Masato.

"Amu, I need to tell you the plan to hiding the fact Yoru is your child. Aruto came up with it," Rima sat at the bedside with Yoru on her lap. "Well, here it is. Yoru is a distant relative's son of the Tsukiyomis. I am his nurse, and you happened to meet me and Yoru sometime when I and Yoru were in Japan for a while. We are here because of his parents are under difficult circumstances. You got it?"

"I get m-most of it," Amu said unsure, still a bit groggy.

"Do you get it, Yoru?" Rima eyed the young three year old boy in her lap.

"But why can't I be with Mommy?" He gave both of them the puppy dog eyes.

"Yoru, Mommy is sorry that it has to be this way, but if any blue haired person except Grandpa you met earlier knows about you, he'll take you away from me," His mother stared at her son's eyes.

"I won't let anyone know! I don't want to be taken away from you!" Yoru leapt in his mother's lap. Suddenly, he started to go off in a fit of coughs.

"You shouldn't push yourself. You're still sick," Rima rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, Yoru. You have to go through all this without any father at your side," Amu apologized yet again to her son.

"I-It's *cough* o-okay. I-it's not *cough* y-your fault!" He gave a weak smile to her, reassuring her. "I-I'm str-strong."

"Yes, you are," She embraced her son in her arms.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"…" Ikuto stayed silent, acting as if he wasn't there.

"I know you're there, Ikuto," Aruto sighed at his antisocial son.

"…" He answered with silence.

"I only wanted to say this: Amu-chan's _man _came back here," A hearty chuckle escaped Aruto's throat.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anything.**

"AMU! YOU BROKE OUR DEAL!" Ikuto slammed the door open, interrupting Amu's and Yoru's reunion. Rima had left the room because she wanted to tour the city.

"WAAH! He's scary," Yoru clung onto his mother. He was sitting on her lap.

"It's okay, Yoru. He might seem scary, but in truth, he's as harmless as a cat," Amu reassured her "man".

"This was your _man_?" Ikuto raised a brow.

"Yes, he's my only little man-" Amu realized what he might think. "B-But he's n-not my s-son!"

"I wouldn't have thought so. He has blue hair. I guess he is a Tsukiyomi that I never met," He shrugged.

"What was that all about our deal? I never broke anything!" Amu defended herself, remembering his earlier statement.

"No, I thought you brought an _actual _man here such as a lover, but I should have remembered you're not _that _attractive," He waved a hand, dismissing the subject. He sat at the bedside.

"What did you say? My mommy is the most prettiest and nicest woman I know!" The little look alike fumed.

"Mommy? Who's that?" The older look alike was oblivious to the fact that the mommy was Amu.

"O-Oh no, he j-just c-calls me mommy umm… b-because his m-mother is a-always away," She laughed nervously, trying to find some excuse to dismiss that title.

"Look here, kiddo, I can show you a woman practically anywhere who's better than this," Ikuto scoffed, pointing at his fiancé.

"Then since you don't want her, I get to have her, and I won't let you have any of her," Yoru's face was plastered with the Tsukiyomi's hereditary smirk.

"There might be many better than her, but she's mine and only mine," His father declared.

"STOP!" The blushing woman on the bed demanded for silence. Her face had started a slight red of embarrassment and anger, but after Ikuto's statement, it instantly became a deep red.

"See, she gave you your answer, NO!" His son chuckled, pointing at his father.

"Don't worry. She's just in denial," Ikuto whispered, chuckling. He might have whispered, but it was audible for everyone in the room especially a certain red face female.

"NO!" Amu denied.

"See," He pointed out. Yoru started laughing very loudly, but gradually, those laughs became coughs.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto and Amu asked the child. They stared at each other a while but dismissed it.

In reply, Yoru gave them a weary smile, giving them a thumbs up.

"Look how strong you are!" Ikuto ruffled his hair, spreading a grin across the youngsters face.

"Aruto, what are you laughing about?" Souko asked her dear husband.

"Souko…" He trailed off.

"Yes," She answered her husband, waiting patiently.

"Were we like that when we were young?"


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own anything.**

"Mommy~, I'm so bored!" Yoru whined. He was on Ikuto's shoulders, and Amu was sitting on a chair with a book, engrossed in reading such a big book.

"I know what you could do. You could tour the town," Aruto popped out of nowhere. Amu didn't listen due to her book.

"Yay~! Let's go!" Yoru cheered.

"Don't forget Amu-chan," His grandfather took the book away from Amu's hands.

"What? I was reading that!" Amu whined.

"Not anymore. Now go tour the town with your family," He smiled, pushing Amu out the front door with Ikuto and Yoru.

"What we already toured town?" Amu banged on the door. The bangs could be heard on the other side of the door, but on the other side, the pleas fell deaf to their ears.

"Where are you going?" She yelled after Yoru and Ikuto. Ikuto with Yoru on his shoulders was walking away but stopped after his fiancé's question.

"Touring town," Yoru and Ikuto answered simultaneously. Their voices echoed as one.

"B-but-"

"What's wrong with just touring town?" Yoru tilted his head to one side.

"Nothing, but-"

"Then let's go," the older man gestured the empty spot next to him. Tired of being cut off, she walked alongside them.

"Now, what's your name, kid?" He asked the child.

"Yoru. Tsukiyomi Yoru!" He grinned, causing Ikuto to raise a brow.

"You know you have exactly the same name as one of my friends," The man smiled up at the small man on his shoulders. They both shared a smile that seemed to be contagious. The people seeing the young man and child smiled.

"Well, then we're taking a fun route. Would you like to get off my shoulders or not?" Ikuto was walking a different direction from the side walk towards many building.

"I can walk on my own. I haven't been able to walk anyway," Yoru was set down on the ground.

"Think you can keep up," Ikuto turned towards Amu.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you supposed to be saying that to him?" She scowled, glaring at the condescending man.

"If you get stuck, yell out, 'I LOVE IKUTO!', okay?" Ikuto smirked.

"I won't get stuck I promise you that," Amu retorted.

"We'll see about that," Ikuto challenged. "What do you wanna play, kiddo?"

"HIDE AND GO SEEK!" Yoru cheered.

"I'll be it," Amu sighed.

"Are you sure, _Amu? _We all know that if you're it, it will take longer," He snickered.

"One... You better hide before I reach fifteen… Two," She shut her eyes, ignoring his comment. After she was finished counting, she began looking around.

"_This is just like with Masato-kun," Amu sighed after about half an hour._

Amu remembered how he hid up in a tree. She looked up in every tree to see if they were there, but she couldn't find anyone.

After an hour, she came up with an idea. She was exhausted and willing to do practically anything. She left for about five minutes but came back with something delicious in her hands.

"Whoever gets out first, gets two delicious taiyakis," Amu waved them in both of her hands. Instantly, something blue came out from a bush and another blue thing came from a tree which Amu wasn't able to climb but was able to look at.

The two blue things jumped for it and caught it in their mouths. The instant it was in their mouth they chowed it down as quickly as they hopped out of their hiding spots. Once they realized what happened they noticed the pinkette laughing on the floor.

"That's cheating!" Ikuto and Yoru both whined.

"I-I-I'll get some… i-ice cream f-for… all o-of us," Amu walked towards the ice cream vendor. Both males forgot what happened at the thought of ice cream and sat at a bench waiting.

"So who's your father, Yoru?" Ikuto asked the young boy.

"… I don't know, but I wish my father was you," He smiled up at the man.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own anything.**

"Father, who are Yoru's parents?" Ikuto slammed his hands on top of his father's desk, catching his attention. They were in the library of the villa where Aruto was working.

"Why do you suddenly want to know who they are? You never had a problem with not knowing yesterday," He mused, taking off his glasses and staring down his child.

Ikuto saw something in his father's eyes. It seemed to be of amusement. Something which was hard to find in any of the Tsukiyomi's eyes until recently when Amu arrived.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a problem. I just want to know who they are and how come they don't have enough time for their own child," He said, sitting down in one of the armchairs nearby.

"Well, are we talking about the purple haired one or the blue haired one?" Aruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Blue haired one, of course," He stated the obvious.

"Ask Amu that. She should know. I'll tell you when she tells you," His father continued on his work. Knowing he wouldn't get anything out of his father anymore, he headed for Amu, the person who had the answer to his question. Somewhere deep in his heart, he knew this question was important to him for some reason. He didn't know why, but he decided to follow this feeling no matter the outcome. The first person who he saw who wasn't a maid or butler was a blond midget. He remembered that blond midget arrived the same time as Yoru did.

"Midget," The "midget" began to walk faster. "Wait, where's Amu?" Ikuto asked that question with one hand on his shoulder. Rima began to laugh hysterically.

"_Why would you want my Amu-chan?" _She turned around creepily, craning her neck back in a way which seemed impossible to turn. Ikuto had to admit it was creepy.

"Do you know who are Yoru's parents, ummm… blondie," He was very unsure of what to call her now, the creepy witch of the west, the crazed woman, the reincarnation of a mental serial killer, the list went on.

"Why should I tell you information like that? Some idiot like you wouldn't begin to understand the mother's feelings," She retorted, glaring at him. She was a little less creepy.

"You know?" Ikuto was quite shocked at that fact.

"I'm his nanny," She explained all that in one sentence.

"Then tell me."

"No, you'll abuse the knowledge of the answer," The blond began to walk away.

"What is wrong with midgets now a days," Ikuto complained but ceased any further comment from leaving his mouth. He would have said more, but the midget craned her head back in that weird way which creeped out Ikuto very much.

Ikuto power walked away from this lunatic to the garden outside. Coicidentally, he found Amu there.

"Hey, Amu, do you know who are the parents of Yoru?" He asked her. Before he found her, she was just looking at the beautiful, tropical flowers.

"Why would you ask me such a question? Anyway, do you know what type of flowers is this?" Amu switched subjects, hoping to get off the topic which would be the separation between her and Yoru.

"How would I know? Now get back on the subject of Yoru's parents," Ikuto persisted, standing right beside her.

"Ask that question to Yoru, not me," She sprinted away from the scene.

"What's so wrong about one simple question?"

**I'm so sorry, but everytime when I try to be descriptive, I blank out. I mean it. It came back from school at 3:00 PM. I began writing my story, but somehow, I finally finished this short chapter at 8:00 P.M. I am the worse at explaining things. I am retarded that somehow got readers. Anyway, I have twenty- four more days of school, but tomorrow it's twenty-three more days. I know my school gets out very late. It's all because of the new principal. It used to get out at the beginning of May.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own anything.**

Ikuto and Yoru had been talking for a while now, just asking questions. They were in Yoru's room.

"Cat or Dog?" Yoru asked.

"Cats are better. They can climb. Dogs can't," Ikuto smirked. "Now, Yoru, I would like to know how you come you're not afraid of dying. It seems as if you're not."

"I'm not scared at all. What I'm scared of is that I would be leaving Mommy all alone," The small three year old shook his head.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself. She seems strong enough," He answered.

"She might seem it, but she cries herself to sleep every night. Every week when she visits me in my other home, she would hug me tight, whispering strange words about a man. I'm not sure who is she talking about," He explained.

"I see… so let's both take care of her," Ikuto smiled down at him, earning a nod from the youngster.

**Ikuto's POV**

I had been trying to get the answer out of Amu, but every time I asked her the question she would either run away or someone would interrupt us. The people who I knew was intervening intentionally were my father and that blond midget. Since the curiosity burned within me, I decided to come up with a plan. I knew Amu and Aruto would always meet up in the study. I didn't know why, but the matter with Yoru's parents had to be dealt with first.

I plotted that a maid would make an excuse for my father to get out of the room and then I would do the rest.

**Amu's POV**

Some maid had ran in the room and had said something terrible had happened at the stables. I glanced at the desk. Aruto had told me that he had discovered that I and Ikuto had already married, but he didn't find out that we had divorced yet. He had shown me some pictures of when I and Ikuto were up in the cabin. My hand glided across the desk, almost reaching the drawer, before a voice boomed throughout the room.

"Amu, I want you to tell me. Who is Yoru's parents?" the familiar man touched my shoulder. His voice might not have been very loud, but to me, it was so loud that I jumped and squeaked.

I was actually thinking of hiding the fact from Aruto-san that I was divorced to Ikuto. I am the worst girl in the world. I'm not letting Yoru even know his father, and I'm not allowing Ikuto to know he has a son. All of this is because of my selfish desire to keep Yoru. Now I was actually thinking of hiding it all from the man who allowed me to see my son who's dying. Yoru, Mommy's a horrible woman, isn't she? Keeping you from your own father…

"Are you okay?" Ikuto's words brought me back into reality. Something wet was slithering down my face from my eyes.

"I-I'm…" I had been looking away from his eyes. I looked up straight into those deep blue pools that mesmerized me, wanting him to know… "I-I-I'm r-really sorry, I-Ikuto."

I ran out since I couldn't take it anymore. Those eyes which seemed to know everything was puzzled at what I meant.

**Normal POV**

After Amu had ran out of the room, Ikuto at first was shocked and didn't have a clue of anything. After a moment, he realized by the look in her eyes that Amu was hurt and pained. He slammed his fist into the wooden desk, leaving a dent, cracks, and splinters in his fist.

**Utau POV**

I had decided to leave their relationship after the whole check thing. The check was fake anyway. The girl had not done the marriage for money but for love so I decided to leave it. I had to get a book from the study, but when I was walking there, a pink blob had ran past me. Something wet landed on my arm. It seemed as if it was tears. I ran to the place where she had ran from. It was the study.

I froze in my spot. I saw… Ikuto with the most pained expression on his face. My brother had never even shown any emotions, but when that woman had appeared, I thought it was all for the best that my brother would get out of his shell. However, I see now that my defenseless, older brother doesn't need any woman except me and mom. Every woman since now has used him for the fame and money. _Hinamori Amu is definitely not a woman for my Nii-san._

**Important: I might not be able to update tomorrow :Important**

**My updates will slow down due to exams.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own anything.**

**I was dying (not literally. SORRY!) to actually take a break from all this finals' studying. I will be having finals tomorrow and the next week Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Thursday and Friday are like occasions in school. I won't be attending Friday's occasion. That's the last day. Also I'm planning on changing the summary for the next generation of Shugo Chara to maybe this one.**

_Tsukiyomi Ai and Hiro are high school twins. Ai and Hiro are together most of the time, but suddenly a group of transfer students arrive, endlessly trying to tell Ai of some mysterious egg. However, Hiro won't allow Ai to hear anything. _

**Amu's POV [In her room (They gave her a room after the endless nights of Amu's complaints)]**

What should I do now? Now that I think about it, half of the chance Ikuto will take Yoru away from me, but the other chance is that he'll allow me to be together with him. Argh! It's either the truth or the lies. Which one? If I continue on, I know I will break. If I just tell him, I may regret it for the rest of my life. There are just two choices; this should be easy.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" I wiped my tears off, gazing at the closed door.

"I'm not a stalker," The voice answered deeply.

"Come in, Aruto," She gave a small giggle before answering.

"Okay, but I never said I was a pervert," He came into the room, sitting at my bedside. The room was filled with the many varieties of pink and black.

"You might not have said that you weren't, but I know you aren't. If you were, I wouldn't even let you walk through my door," I retaliated in a triumphant smile.

"Okay, know it all, let's see if you know everything. Let's see if you know the person I'm introducing you to," the man dared to challenge me.

"Is it a boy?" I rolled my eyes.

"No," He chuckled.

"Is it a woman?" I raised a brow.

"I'm not telling anymore," He stood up.

"So it is a woman," I smiled.

"I never said that; however I'm telling you to dress fancy. The restaurant you're going to is very high class. Go take a shower, and the maid outside will leave a dress on your bed. The chauffer will drive you there at 10 P.M. It is 5 right now. I'll leave you at it then," He left the room with a wave of a hand, closing the door before him. "Oh, and promise you'll stay there until the meal's over."

"I promise."

**Normal POV**

"_It's a man, my dear daughter in law," He snickered, walking away from the room and reminiscing over the earlier events on his way back from the stables._

_Flashback_

"_What is my son doing now?" Aruto rushed to the study but didn't have to go that far, seeing that his son was not that far from the stables. He had on a serious face. They both knew what it meant. It meant that there was business between them._

"_What are you planning?" The father looked at his son, just as serious as his son. He noticed the air around his son; it was different than his mischievous aura most of the time._

"_Father," Ikuto bowed his upper body with his arms at his side. "Please allow me to apologize to Amu for what I did."_

"_Why ask me I'm not her father?" Although Aruto was serious, he had to play with his son. He was testing him also._

"_I realize I made a mistake somewhere in my relationship with Amu. I want to make everything right. I realize that in our household the only person she trusts is you. Please help me make amendments for what I've done."_

_Aruto knew that any Tsukyomi would be in dire need of help if they were to ask another Tsukiyomi._

"_Follow me and listen close. I am not repeating myself."_

_Flashback End_

**At the restaurant**

The pink haired woman with a red dress exited a car, catching men's lust and women's envy and admiration. The dress ended a bit above her knee, and they were ruffles around the dress. The dress' straps hooked around her neck. She also wore black, polished shoes. There was not a lot of make up on this beauty's face only a light touch. Her curled hair was set into a side ponytail with a dark red rose to hold it up.

"This way, madam," The manager who had been waiting for her arrival led her to the back of the restaurant where thousands of roses and greenery surrounded a candle lighted table for two. There were lanterns a few meters above their heads. The candles gave off a nice scent. Overall, everything created the perfect, romantic scene and atmosphere. In front of both chairs on the table was a platter which was covered by a silver, dome shaped metal for each chair. Amu was standing by a chair, gawking at the scene.

"Please have a seat, ma'am," A different voice pulled up the chair for her.

"Why, thank you…" Amu sat down, gazing up at the gentleman who had helped her. "IKUTO!"

"Good Evening," He sat in the other chair opposite from her, having an arrogant smirk plastered on his attractive face. "What do you think?"

"I'm leaving," Amu jumped out of her seat.

"Tch! Tch! Tch!" He wagged his index finger. "You promised you'd stay till the meal's over."

"When was- You and Aruto tricked me," She stomped her foot, discontent with the arrangements.

"We never tricked you. He never told you of who he was introducing you to, and we never put a gun to your head, did we?" Ikuto explained coyly.

"I've already met you! That's not introducing!" Amu yelled back.

"Let's eat!" Ikuto clapped his hands hungrily, dismissing her earlier statement.

"You're food," Two waiters nearby gracefully took the silver domes off the plates, showing two mouth-watering salmons.

"I'm leaving after we eat!" Still with the same scowl that tainted her face, Amu sat back down, placing the napkin on her lap. She cut up a piece and shoved it in her mouth, chewing aggressively.

"Now don't forget you're a _lady," _Ikuto whispered, leaning across the table to reach her ear. The "lady" gulped down hard and began to eat properly.

"Good girl," He commented to the pink strawberry, continuing on eating. "How long have you known Yoru?"

"I've known him all his life," Amu looked grimly down at her food.

"Well, that might be why he's such a good kid. He seems as if he's taken some traits from you: honesty, his good nature, his stubborn attitude if it has do something with his beliefs, and how he comforts people. He might not know how exactly, but he instinctively knows to do it. The other day he found me-" Ikuto gathered his thought as he was remembering the time when he, a full grown man, was being comforted by a toddler of three. "Well, he found my friend."

"Liar, it was you," She had been his wife for at least several months. The least she could have known from him is how he lies.

"Hey, I am my own friend also," He smirked.

"Well, he seems to have caught some of your traits throughout these days," She partially lied. Yoru didn't get those traits these past days. He had gotten them since he was born. "He is protective over his loved ones, mysterious at times, hides behind a façade in front of others, and he also is pays everything back equally. If a boy hits him, he hits back. If a friend gave him money, he would pay back the same amount with interest. If a boy makes a girl cry, he beats up the kid until he apologizes. Also his eyes remind me of his father. Mysterious, Distant, and something I don't know what it is," Amu still stared down at her plate.

"You've met his parents?" Ikuto asked nonchalant. They both knew that Amu would never say the names. Ikuto didn't want to ruin this one conversation which has not been full of arguments, drama, or teasing.

"I have," Again, the bitter smile appeared. Ikuto wished dearly to ask what was wrong, but he knew if he said something like that she would leave and brush it off.

"How are they like?" He stared into those honey golden orbs glazed over with regret.

"The father's nice, kind, cool, handsome, sometimes he might seem cold, but he's a great guy. He knows how to take care of children, is always misunderstood, and like I told you mysterious, distant, you never know what's on his mind, he hurts inside, but won't show it. He's also oblivious." Amu looked at Ikuto straight in the eye, unwavering.

"The mother however is a cruel woman. Since she wants the child all to herself and wants no one to take him away with her, she is selfish. She is a pitiful woman, crying herself to sleep and regretting every lie she made. She just want a happy family with a happily ever after, but she's not worthy of it. She lied to both her child and the father. She wishes every second to tell the truth, but she's afraid that the child might hate her and the father might hate her also and take the child and leave."

They were done with their food by now.

Ikuto began his opinion. "Well, I think this "cruel" woman isn't actually all that pitiful, cruel, and selfish. She is a woman who wants to spend every last second with her child. She worries about him every night. That woman is an honorable mother. However, she should just say the truth. A happy life filled with lies and deceit isn't a life worth living. A terrible life filled with truth and trust _is _a life worthwhile. If that actually does happen, why not be glad that at least the son and father could live peacefully?"

He saw tears trickling down her face. He stood up and walked to her seat.

"It's all okay." Ikuto kissed the tears away. "It's not your fault."

That last sentence sent her hurdling towards Ikuto's chest. Now, she was on Ikuto's chest, wailing and bawling.

Ikuto kissed her head, whispering more comforting words.

**Please Review and I might update quicker.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own anything.**

**I will begin writing the "Memories" by the end of this week probably and maybe "Second Generation."**

**Memories' Summary**

**Amu has stage fright. She's a foreign exchange student. The students there were excited that suddenly a new student enrolled. They host a party for the new student. Amu didn't know what got over her, but she sang her heart out on a stage during the party. The video of her singing was the most famous video on the net. She wanted to forget everything, but a famous blue haired singer appeared, asking her to be his singing partner**

"It's not that I don't like my own country, but why are we back in Japan?" Amu asked dumbfounded. She stood in front of a mediocre, one story house, expecting a six story mansion.

"Not just in Japan, but in Shikoku, isn't that right, Yoru?" Ikuto smiled down at his son. A big grin reflected off Yoru's face. **(I don't much about Shikoku so if you know of it please don't mind if I suddenly say a random place there that isn't actually there. I randomly chose this off the map.)**

"B-But why?" She turned away from the older man, blushing and remembering the time they spent the prior night.

" 'Cause I wanted to," Her son said triumphantly, placing both of his hands on his waist.

"Yes, that's my boy," Ikuto chuckled, leading them into the house.

"_Wait, I never thought about this, but does Ikuto already know about Yoru…" Amu thought, following them._

Due to Amu's head up in the clouds, she came to the front door long before they had reached the door. When she passed through the door, she saw Ikuto and Yoru looking at her in front of the refrigerator.

"There's nothing~," They both complained at the same time.

"_I'll think about that later," Amu dismissed the matter._

"We'll go grocery shopping then," She gestured towards the car.

"What are we having?" They stared nonchalantly at her. Her decision would be an important one. They were both lazy so if the food was good enough they would come along, but if it were the opposite they would sit on the couch, flipping through channels.

"You choose," She sighed at their unison.

"Nope~, it's your turn," Yoru glared, shocking Amu.

"But it hasn't been your turns either," Amu retaliated back at them.

"We'll choose when our turns arrive," Ikuto explained.

"B-But-"

"Five… Four..." Ikuto and Yoru began counting down. "Three… Two.. O-"

"Curry and Rice!" Amu was scared what they would have done.

"It's worth it," They both said, dragging her to the car.

**At Grocery Store**

"Are these the right potatoes, Mamma?" Yoru held out two potatoes out to his mother with the cart.

"T-"

"Nope, Yoru, these are," Ikuto held out two other potatoes.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto, but you're wrong. Good job, Yoru," Amu knelt down and kissed Yoru's cheek, placing the potatoes in the bag in the cart.

When Amu moved to look at the carrots, she didn't notice the Yoru had stuck out his tongue at her husband.

"Which one?" Ikuto and Yoru held out two carrots to Amu competitively.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto, but you're right. You will do better next time, okay?" Amu knelt down once again, kissing his cheek. She reached for Ikuto's carrots, but he put them up in the air above their heads.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My reward," He replied apathetically. Amu reached for another carrot of the rest, tired of the game already, but Ikuto blocked her hands.

"No," Ikuto frowned.

"You're acting being even more immature than Yoru," Amu reached for more carrots, being intervened yet again.

"My reward," He repeated.

"Fine, close your eyes," Amu sighed. Ikuto closed his eyes, expecting contact on either his lips or cheek. In his despair, Amu had held Yoru up very high on her tippy toes so that she could reach the carrots during the time. When Ikuto heard Yoru's laughing as he placed them in the cart, he opened his eyes.

"That's unfair, Amu-chan," He pouted, folding his arms and looking the other direction.

"H-Here," She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, blushing. Ikuto stood there shocked as Amu and Yoru had gone off a few paces.

"Are you coming?" The blushing pinkette turned her head a bit as her son turned around in a 180 degree turn.

"Coming," Ikuto walked to them

**After they got the rest of the ingredients**

"You'll pay for the items. I'll be waiting by the car. I have a call. Here's the money," Ikuto handed her money, walking off without another word.

"C'mon let's pay," Amu smiled at her son.

**Time Skip**

"Let's go to the car, Sweetie," Amu arrived at the car with Ikuto still on the phone.

"Okay, I'm sorry I missed it. Oh, Amu's here. I got to go," Ikuto hung up on the phone in a hurry.

"What was that about?" She raised a brow.

"Nothing," He brushed it off. "Here I'll take those bags."

"_Should I be worried?" Amu thought._

_**Please Review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own anything.**

**Jacovy: Amu said this to Yoru "Let's go to the car, Sweetie," **

**I really would love to end this story. I really strayed from the title. Sorry for saying this, but I'm planning on either quitting or taking a long break after I am done with Fake Marriage, Real Love; Memories; Second Generation; and either "Please Listen" or "Where Are You".**

**Also I'm planning on cutting this story shorter than what it was going to be. The **_**Should I be worried? **_**part in the last chapter was supposed to open another trial they were going to face, but I just wanted to end this quickly. Sorry.**

**Also I'm not making a second chapter to any of my other stories until I am done with this story.**

**This will be the last voting summaries I will do probably since I'm quitting after I end all these stories.**

**Please Listen: Ikuto and Amu were known as the most inseparable pair of friends, but suddenly that ended. No one knows the reason to it, but all they know was that they went their separate ways. Ikuto became a playboy, and Amu has a forgotten loner.**

**Where Are You: Ikuto told Amu that he would grant her one wish. The next day she said she wished he'd disappear, and he did that same hour. No one knows where he is.**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Utau, what are you calling for?" Ikuto brought the phone to his ear, dropping the grocery bags onto the counter. Ikuto, Amu, and Yoru were at home.

"_I-Ikuto, s-something horrible happened to-" The line cut off suddenly._

"Utau? Utau? What happened?" He yelled throughout the dead line. Utau's distressed tone worried him.

"What's wrong, Ikuto?" Amu asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to go check up on her," Ikuto grabbed his jacket, car keys, and wallet.

"Ikuto…" She whispered his name concerned as he slammed the door.

"Is Daddy going to make it for dinner?" Yoru tugged onto his mother's apron.

"Daddy?" Amu considered the name for a moment, smiling grimly. "If we cook the curry very good, he might come back."

"Okay then!" Yoru grinned.

The whole ride there Ikuto was left in curiosity and concern.

_What could have happened that caused Utau to call me and to be in such distress?_

**Time Skip**

Ikuto rushed inside the hospital, thinking that she might have been in some serious accident.

"Is there a patient Tsukiyomi Utau here?" Ikuto asked the front desk.

"Yes, your connection?" He asked, not tearing his gaze from his computer.

"Brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, room?" The blue haired man gritted his teeth in annoyance at the pace the man was talking.

"Room 208," He answered, continuing his typing. Not a moment to wait, Ikuto ran to the room. When he reached the room, he found his sister in tears, and practically, her whole entire body was in a cast.

"I-Ikuto," Utau gazed at him. It seemed as if a slight movement would have hurt her. A nurse was at the corner of the room with a doctor, discussing things.

"A-Amu… sh-she h-hired some… m-men to d-do this t-to m-me…" She seemed as if she was going to be unconscious in any second.

"What are you talking about, Utau? This isn't funny," His tone became cold that instant as was his eyes.

"I-Ikuto… she's b-been lying to y-you," The blond said.

"Get out of those casts. You can't fool me even if you're an actor," He walked to her bedside and began ripping the casts of her body.

"E-Excuse me! What are you doing, sir?" The doctor was appalled at the reaction.

"She paid you money to pretend, right? It's useless now," Ikuto answered.

"How did you know?" Utau sat on the bed with the no casts and just a hospital gown. She was shocked at her brother and had no wound whatsoever.

"You can never fool me. What were really trying to do?" She may have been his sister, but his treatment on her showed no brotherly love at all.

"Why would you care about this woman? She just causes you pain. I was just protecting you," The celebrity acted as if she was a hero to her brother.

"Protecting me? Tearing me away from the love of my life is more like it. If you ever try this or anything that will harm Amu or my relationship with her, I will not overlook it ever again," Ikuto threatened.

Ring! Ri-!

"What do you want?" He answered his phone.

"_Is this Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"_

"Yes."

"_Your wife and son, Tsukiyomi Amu and Tsukiyomi Yoru, are at the Hospital of Shikoku. There was a fire at their home. Fortunately, your son survived; however, your wife's life is unsure. She protected your son. They were stuck in the kitchen because the fire and its debris blocked their way. Your son just has a few injuries. Your wife is having surgery."_

"I'll be there," Ikuto hung up the phone. _"Utau, if Amu doesn't make it through this, I will make your life a living nightmare. Remember that. You made me leave my family, and I am prepared to pay you back for that if she dies."_

**Please Review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own anything.**

"Where is Tsukiyomi Yoru and Amu? I'm the father and husband, Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Ikuto cut it short, desperate for the answer.

"Room 105 and 418," He answered, not paying any more attention. Not knowing who was in which room, he decided to go for the first, sprinting through the halls and stairs. He slammed Room 105's door open, searching for pink or blue. He found blue.

"D-Daddy?" Using all his strength to open his eyes, Yoru wanted to see if it was really his father.

"Hey, Yoru, Daddy's here. Mommy and I will be having that family dinner like you always told me," Ikuto kneeled down at his son's bedside with a few tears cascading down his face. He tried to stay strong for his son to see, but it wasn't long before Yoru lost consciousness.

"Sir, I'm sorry I have given the wrong information on the phone. Your son is also in a critical condition. I'm guessing you already knew he had a very life threatening sickness that only allowed him probably a few days left. However, the illness was growing less and less life threatening for some reason. The illness would have left his body if this fire had not occurred, allowing him to live. The boy's life is up to him if he wants it or not. Your wife has a very slim chance of living, but we're doing the best we can. Some debris from the fire fell on her back, and she inhaled a lot of the smoke," The doctor at the door explained.

Ikuto shot to his feet and ran for that room which contained his Amu. Once he arrived, he saw doctors and nurses leaving the room. One doctor walked up to him.

"We tried-" The blue haired man rushed inside the room, ignoring another long explanation. He froze at his spot.

"WHERE IS SHE?" In a loud, enraged roar, Ikuto scared many patients and doctors as well as nurses.

**Room 105 (Yoru's Room)**

"M-Mommy?" Yoru sat up a little, groggy from his sleep.

"It's great that you're safe and sound," With a few tears spilling from her eyes, she embraced her son.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Yoru rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, I am. Just a broken ankle, nothing big," Amu waved it off.

"It wasn't that big of a fire, and Yoru's illness has disappeared. It is a miracle," The long, purple haired male, Nagi, smiled.

"But, Amu, was it really necessary to scare Ikuto?" Nagi sighed.

"It is necessary. Yoru and I really wanted to have that family dinner, but he had to run off," Amu pouted, folding her arms. She was sitting in the chair beside Yoru's bed which was five paces from the door, and Nagi was on the other side of the room, taking care of some documents.

"_Amu~," _Ikuto's arms snaked around her waist, earning a squeak from the woman.

"I'll be borrowing her," He carried her bridal style outside of the hospital with her struggling all the way. When they were outside, he sat down on a bench with her on his lap.

"I-Ikuto-" Amu squirmed, blushing.

"Explain," He grumpily ordered.

Amu sighed before beginning, "Well, while you were gone, there was a fire. There was no more in the fire estinguishers, and by the time, I had tried _all _of them. The fire was too great to handle so I grabbed Yoru and jumped out of the window. I landed roughly, causing my broken ankle."

"Now is there anything else you'd like to tell me," Ikuto said.

"… Y-Yoru is your son," Amu looked down, fidgeting with her hands.

"Finally," Ikuto gave out an exasperated sigh.

"What? You knew!" She looked up shocked.

"Of course, I knew. There's only one other blue haired Tsukiyomi other than me and my dad, and she's a woman and still in her high school years. I was just waiting until you told me," He explained.

"You told Yoru also, didn't you? He does call you Daddy!" She accused.

"I never told Yoru. He's not as dense as you. He is smart like his father," He smirked triumphantly. "Now tell me why you left me that day and lied that you divorced me."

"How'd you know we're not divorced and that I lied?" Amu gasped.

"I am a genius, of course. Now answer," He glared down at her, clearly remembering the day.

"I found out you were cheating on me with Lulu," She answered, looking away from his eyes.

"When?" He was dumbfounded.

"Don't try to pretend. I saw you there behind the cabin. You were talking about who would be taking care of yours and Lulu's child," Amu yelled at him, pointing at him.

"That was about Lulu's and Yoru's, my cousin, child," He emphasized.

"What?" She screeched.

"You didn't know they were married," He winced at her screech.

"B-But-"

"Next time tell me if there's something boring you, okay?" Ikuto cut her off.

"Fine," The pink faced wife looked away from him yet again.

"I love you, Tsukiyomi Amu," He smirked at the name.

"… I-I love y-you, t-too," The now red faced wife looked up at him.

**Back with Yoru and Nagi**

"There not coming back, aren't they?" Nagi sighed.

"You are very slow, aren't you?" Yoru looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"It's like I'm talking to Ikuto right now," The hazel eyed man banged his head against the wall.

"You are very dumb for a doctor. You _do _know you shouldn't be doing that or else you'll lose whatever brain cells you have left in that empty head of yours," The honey golden orbed boy smirked smugly.

"Are you sure you're even Amu's son?" He glared at the boy.

**Sorry for the late update. I was wondering if I should end it in a sad, painful end or this end. At first, I decided to choose the first option, but midway, I found out I had to punish Utau. I felt pity, so I dismissed it. Please tell me what you thought. Also I'm planning on not doing the other two summaries I offered last time. I want to take a break from Fanfiction for a while after Memories and Second Generation to see if I really do like writing.**


	25. Epilogue

**I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters. I created this, thanks to the kind, honest observation of xNavyxxPinkxxRosesx. **

**Dear people who would do not support the addition of this epilogue: If you have an issue with this epilogue, don't read or read and comment why it's horrendous. I have prepared myself so give me your worst. It'll give me more reason to forget about school.**

**Amu's Disappearance After the "Divorce"**

"Everyone heading to Tokyo, head for Gate 18. Boarding will take place in five minutes." The airport's intercom announced in a booming voice. Among the shifting crowds, a certain pink-haired woman shuffled to the gate with a backpack containing all her sparse possessions.

"Amu, don't take another step." The voice, with whom she had fallen in love, splintered her resolve to leave. She turned her body and allowed her amber orbs to take in her husband. From his violinist's calloused fingertips to the ends of his soft blue curls, every aspect of his glorious body sent shivers down her spine.

"You divorce me without my consent and leave me with only one note." Her dear beloved husband echoed the despairing events of the day, as if that would pull an explanation from her. His eyes glazed with clashing emotions didn't hide any of his bitterness.

"A-And?" Her voice croaked under the weighing pressure. Her cool composure was broken, and the anger at herself spread along her scowl.

"And." He responded, not allowing her to see the tragic devastation her letter induced.

"It's not like our love was real. Sure, the marriage might have been real and legal. Real marriage, fake love, wasn't it?" Amu looked at him with eyes void of emotion. He wanted the Amu who felt everything, not this one. This wasn't his Amu, but what if his Amu was a façade from the get-go?

"Is that what you thought this whole time?" Ikuto hurtled a venom-injected question. She could hear it, and a surge of anger entered her system at the thought that he was mocking her.

"Don't act like you didn't tell your fair share of lies. I don't want to have a family with a man who lives another life behind my back, and I don't want to have a life with a man who doesn't love me. Don't worry though." Her eyes dropped from his gaze. "I-I never loved you anyway. It was pure…" She bit back the mute, shrill scream within her. "Just physical. Simple as that."

"Man, do I know how to pick them." The heir to Easter groaned, slapping his forehead. "'You're more than worth it'—that remark I made the first time I met you was the one and only lie I ever told you. Truth is you're not worth a single grain of my time. I don't need you."

**Present (5 years later)**

In her cold sweat, the pink haired woman jolted to a waking start. Her arms wrapped around herself to give her some comfort. She'd remembered the desperate desire, pitted in her stomach, to run and call after him; and following that disquieting emotion, a feeling of futility ravaged at her heart. Although she had Ikuto now, what was stopping him from finding a mistress? What was binding his heart to hers solely?

"How are you feeling, Tsukiyomi-san?" The doctor's question earned a hollowed laughter from her hoarse throat. She had never gotten used to her latest surname Tsukiyomi. The surname was a daunting bar, or standard, that she'd never reach. To Amu, she was never worth being Ikuto's wife.

"Where am I?" She asked, thankful that the doctor dismissed her hysterical laughter.

"You are in Hawaii, waiting for your husband to arrive from work in China. Since you suddenly collapsed, your maid Haruka brought you here. Don't worry your husband will be arriving soon, no later than an hour." The man in a white coat spoke in a monotone voice dulled by the ages of time and experience. His hair resembled salt and pepper, and his eyes were almost as dark as a bird's beady eyes.

"May I go back home?" This amber-eyed wife didn't want to spend another minute in a hospital. The hospital always reminded her of death and of her expecting baby.

"I suggest for you to stay a night for caution. You are four months pregnant, which I assume is already common knowledge to you," He stated, flipping through his clipboard.

"Have you told my husband of the details?" Her voice slowed with the dread and grief similar to a dying patient.

"Yes, he seemed rather shocked by it, though. Whether you had an affair with another man or not is none of my business; hence I will not ask questions. Rest well." With that, the doctor left the paling patient appalled at what the doctor assumed. Obviously, Amu was offended by his accusation; but she couldn't blame him. Every wife would happily run to her husband with the great news, but Amu wasn't every wife.

"Mom," A five-year-old boy with shaggy blue hair addressed his mother at the foot of her bed, "Are you and Dad fighting again?"

"No, it's not that. Come here, my little kitty cat." His mother cooed her child over to her.

"Don't call me that, Mom. I am a man now." His matching honey eyes rolled as his impish grin took its place.

"As a man, may I have your word that no matter what happens between your parents, you'll always stay strong and remain yourself?" Taking his small hand in hers, she coaxed him into her submission, in the same way all mothers knew.

"Men are already strong and true to themselves. I don't need to give you my word for that to remain a fact," Her son said haughtily, proud of his newfound manliness.

"When did you get to be such a cheeky kid, Yoru-kun?" Amu scolded, pinching his cheek as reproof.

"I'm not cheeky. I just know facts." Yoru stuck out his tongue—a habit he learned from his mother.

"How can a _'kitty cat'_ know the difference between fact and theory?" Her son's father chuckled, ruffling the head of the child who breathed out an exasperated sigh. Amu found it in herself to smile for her two boys; nonetheless, she couldn't fake truth in her smile.

"Mom, look what you've gotten the old man yapping about. I'm going to find Miki. She'll understand me." He stormed out of the room, leaving the two awkward adults behind. A deep scowl was engraved onto his child-like features.

"I'll go after Yoru." Amu attempted to escape from her husband, but Ikuto wouldn't be who he was, if he let his soul mate go like that.

"Four months? Four months, Amu. I thought we stopped running around like headless chickens two years ago." His anxious wife could see the anger set into his jaw and the frustration in his shoulders. She wanted to massage the tension away, but she wasn't sure if she was worthy of that.

"…" She didn't know what to say to ease his worries, when she had plenty of her own.

"God, Amu, are you just going to sit there and stay silent? I thought you were avoiding me these past few months because I forgot about our anniversary, but _this_…" He let his words set in and take hold of her. "This shouldn't be something you hide from your own husband. Are you going to run away from me again, just like in my nightmares? I won't let you." Ikuto's arms anchored themselves onto either side of her, leaving her no space to herself. Amu couldn't stop the flutter of her heart at their close distance. Although she could see the immense rage behind the surface of his blue, blue eyes, she felt glad about it.

"Nightmares?" Hope weaseled its way into Amu's heart once again. Was he dreaming nightmares every time they weren't together? There were nights where she dreamed of either the past or the possible future of his leaving her for a better woman.

"Yes, I have nightmares of your running off into the night. I dream of the days I'd suffer without you. Do you see how your presence in my life makes me vulnerable? Will that make you stay for me out of at least pity?" He seethed through his clenched teeth. As a man, it was hard to speak your weaknesses and insecurities to a person.

"I just can't get over that incident five years ago. The idea of your having an affair crippled me years back, but right now, I don't know what I'd do if you left me for someone else." She whispered into her hands, not being able to look at him. Looking at him would break her down, and if he left her, that's not how she'd like to be taken down.

"You couldn't believe me," He spoke similar to a boy experiencing his first betrayal.

"What?" Amu couldn't hold back her shocked expression. She never thought about it that way.

"You couldn't believe me then, and you still can't believe me now. What will it take for you to believe that I won't leave you? What will it take for you to believe my loyalty? Do not leave me, again, A-Amu." His voice cracked slightly. His arms wrapped around her waist, and his head buried itself into the lap. He breathed her in… _Strawberry._

"I do have faith in you, Ikuto." She reassured him, petting his hair.

"Not enough faith for a man like me." He murmured against her leg.

"That's because you're a greedy old man," She whispered against the twenty-eight year old man's ear, giggling.

"Too bad you're married to this man." Ikuto remarked with a smirk, taking this chance. His lips met hers so suddenly Amu almost fell back. Her gentle, pink lips answered to his demanding lips, probably bruising them in the process.

"C'mon, now, Kids, kissing isn't on your itinerary today," The purple haired man named Yoru scolded the two blue haired children ogling at the scene through the door. Miki and the smaller Yoru looked inquisitively past the hand Yoru placed in front of their eyes.

"I don't find the beauty behind the strange adult practice of eating each other's faces." Miki stuck out her tongue in disgust. Her blue beret shaded over her eyes every now and then.

"Well, you're supposed to be a perceptive artist, Miki," The smaller Yoru teased.

"Then, why don't we try it out?" The blue-eyed child asked naively. Her father wouldn't be having it, though.

"Now, Miki, there are no sucking of faces in this hospital," The older Yoru admonished her, pushing her away from Yoru.

"Now, _Kitty Cat_, if you don't eat Miki's lips, how can you call yourself a man if you can't fulfill a woman's wishes?" A taller figure with blue tresses chuckled, with his wife tucked under his arm. A few giggles escaped her smile.

"Ikuto, don't teach the children, especially my child, perverted stuff like that." Yoru's uncle's hands sealed Miki's ears from Ikuto's suggestion.

"Well, Miki, let's go have breakfast together. I'm starving. I hope your lips will be enough to satiate my stomach." The young child rubbed his stomach in a slow, famished manner.

"I'll try, but I doubt I could satiate your insanely large appetite." Miki replied, terrifying Yoru all the more.

"Amu, how does that perverted kid have any traits of yours other than your honey golden eyes?" Yoru whined, holding his child in a protective hug.

"Well, Yoru, you'd better be ready for another one. They tell me this one's going to be a girl," Amu informed him with a glee of satisfaction.

**Not very sure, if you'll like it; but if you don't, pretend this isn't part of the story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
